ParaMorgan
ParaMorgan is a crossover between ParaNorman and Morgan Freeman. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 15 (67): FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan. Summary Norman Babcock has the creepy ability to see Morgan Freeman. References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dolphin_Tale Dolphin Tale] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bruce_Almighty Bruce Almighty] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_Rises the Dark Knight Rises] (the "Batman" movie) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/March_of_the_Penguins March of the Penguins] *Tim Burton's'' Corpse Bride'' *Sylvester P. Smythe (Cracked mascot) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghost_Rider:_Spirit_of_Vengeance Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Electric_Company the Electric Company] *Nicolas Cage *Casper the Friendly Ghost *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_Ghost_Coast_to_Coast Space Ghost Coast to Coast] *Pac-Man *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghostbusters Ghostbusters] *Ghost Rider *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Funky_Phantom the Funky Phantom] *Alec Baldwin Characters *Norman Babcock *Neil Downe *Morgan Freeman *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Space Ghost *the Funky Phantom *Pac-Man Ghosts (Inky, Binky, Pinky, and Clyde) *Slimer *Ghost Rider *Alec Baldwin Transcript (Clock strikes 6:66) Morgan Freeman: '''Meet Norman. He hears everyone differently. Mainly, me. (Norman Babcock gasps) '''Morgan Freeman: '''Hi. I'm Morgan Freeman. (Title card: '''ParaMorgan) Norman Babcock: 'Why are you in my toilet?! '''Morgan Freeman: '''Beats me. Maybe the sink is too small? '''Norman Babcock: '''No, I mean, why can I ''see you?! '''Morgan Freeman: I have a question to talent, son. Do I ask myself why I know so much about Penguins? No I just do! Take the monarch penguin for instance, travels out into the snow for days looking for his family. When winter comes... Norman Babcock: No I get that part, but my talent is seeing Ghosts not you! Morgan Freeman: A person can have two talents can't he? Take the founder penguin, It can survive on land and water (Norman closes the toilet and Morgan Freeman talks while he is flushed away and Norman walks away). (Scene goes to Neil and Norman) Norman Babcock: So they say it's one of my talents. Neil Downe: Dude? You can see Morgan Freeman?! Norman Babcock: So? So can you. You can go see the Batman movie. Neil Downe: (Gasps) That's right. Also Dolphin Tale, Bruce Almighty... (He continues saying different names of movies starred with Morgan Freeman) (Morgan Freeman talks while Neil is) Morgan Freeman: Handy boy Norman tried his best to have his friend to focus. Some people can't always to trybto stop anything. Norman Babcock: Stop talking about me in the third-person! I'm right here!! Morgan Freeman: So am I. Norman Babcock: AUGH! Neil Downe: And he was on The Electric Company. Did you know that? Norman Babcock: What? I-- I'm sorry. He was talking while you were talking. Neil Downe: Morgan Freeman was talking over me?! Actually, I find that very rude! (Scene goes to Norman and some ghosts) Morgan Freeman: So Norman decided to use his first gift of seeing ghosts to figure out his second gift of seeing me. Casper: Why would Morgan Freeman appear to you?! Space Ghost: Why would he show up now?! Jonathan Wellington Mudsy Muddlemore: Why would any ghost sketch have Casper in it?! Casper: Because people know who I am, nimrod! Norman Babcock: Alright that's enough you two! Does anybody have any Idea of why Morgan Freeman showed up? (Scene goes to Blinky, Inky, Pinky and Clyde knowing about him) Norman Babcock: So nope? Nobody has any ideas? (Ghost Rider comes in) Ghost Rider: I have a thought. Jonathan Wellington Mudsy Muddlemore: Seriously, it's like Wikpedia's Famous Ghosts, even! Ghost Rider: Ever notice that more and more celebrities are doing voice acting? Norman Babcock: You mean like Nick Cage? Ghost Rider: Yeah, I just think you can use an example, but I think Morgan Freeman's warning you. The celebrities are taking over the Voice Overworld! (thunder) HAAAAAA!!!!!!! Norman Babcock: But Morgan Freeman's also a celebrity. Ghost Rider: BUT HE STARTED AS A NARRATOR! (Thunder) HAAAAAA!!!!!!! Also, he makes good thunder noises. (Scene goes to Morgan Freeman making thunder noises) Morgan Freeman: You should hear my duck noises. (He makes quacking sounds) (Scene cuts to the graveyard) Norman Babcock: According to the Witch CrAFTRA Curse Manual, celebrities will one day rise and take over all the voice overgigs! Neil Downe: Could that book be true? Norman Babcock: We'll put it this way, It's not so much a book, as a book on tape. (Norman's friends gasp silently) Norman Babcock: Directed by Alec Baldwin. (Norman's friends gasp loudly and Jonathan screams even) Norman Babcock: We've got to stop them! One celebrity at a time! (Scene goes to Alec Baldwin's House) Alec Baldwin: Well look at these Trick or Treaters! What are you supposed to be? (Norman's friends seek revenge) Alec Baldwin: Whoa, whoa! Hold on, guys. I got good treats for everybody! (Door closes and they attack Alec Baldwin) Morgan Freeman: Some say Norman found his true calling that day, others say I made the whole thing up just to make sure I keep getting the best narrated gigs. By the way, I say "Trick or treat." I say "Happy Halloween." Now listen up while I read the heck out of these end credits. MAD. (Segment ends and goes to end credits with Morgan Freeman talking) [[5-second Cartoon|'5-second Cartoon']] Morgan Freeman: 'Hey, look! I'm still the face of the moon! Trivia/Goofs *This is the fourth Halloween segment. The previous Halloween segments were: *#[[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas|'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas]] *#[[How I Met Your Mummy|'How I Met Your Mummy']] *#[[FrankenWinnie|'FrankenWinnie']] (beginning movie segment in Episode 67) *First time Space Ghost Coast to Coast appeared on MAD. *This is the third segment to have a guest star, the first was Andrew W.K. in Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy, and the second was Billy Dee Williams in Moves Like Jabba. *One of the tombstones in the graveyard is for Sylvester P. Smythe, the mascot for MAD ''magazine's rival, ''Cracked magazine. *Rico Rodriguez appeared on Sesame Street (Season 42). *2nd time Casper appeared, the first was Extreme Renovation: House Edition. *3rd time Pac-Man was referenced. *In the film, Norman's hoodie jacket was red, not blue. *Ghost Rider's skull resembles to be the one from Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance. *At the beginning of this segment, the clock went wrong at 6:66 AM, referencing 666. But in real life, it goes from 6:00 AM to 6:59 AM. **This is also the second time 666 was referenced, the first was My Supernatural Sweet 16. *First time Bruce Almighty was referenced. Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Movie Parodies